Media communication systems such as interactive television systems can deliver media content to media processors such as set-top boxes. Generally, media content can be broadcast by these systems and delivered according to the type of services that users have subscribed to. In interactive media communication systems, users can also request services on demand. Portable media devices such as mobile phones or media players can be adapted to communicate with media processors over a wireless medium.